


Seconds

by reptilianraven



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilianraven/pseuds/reptilianraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You look at him and a life you're sure you have never lived flashes before your eyes.</p>
<p>"Imagine your OTP meeting again after being reincarnated, seeing each other on the street, connecting for an intense and brief moment then walking right past each other never to meet again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> a short thing i wrote based on [this post](http://reptilianblackbird.tumblr.com/post/47328467950/eyeofthetaiga-imagineyuorotp-imagine-your)

You are walking down the road and it is cold and arid, the sidewalk is littered with puddles that serve as a reminder of the recent downpour. The sky is still relatively gray, probably hinting for the possibility of more rain. 

Your name is Dave Strider and you don’t quite know why you are taking note of these things.

You continue walking, making sure that you don’t step in any puddles of water.

You make your way across a pedestrian lane, quickening your pace to make sure that you don’t get run over by a car.

That’s when you see him.

He isn’t much. He’s a gangly kid with pale skin, he has a terrible mess of black hair which make him look like he just woke up and or just had sex, he is wearing these ridiculous black rimmed glasses which make his eyes look bigger than you think they should be. 

But the moment you actually look into his eyes something happens.

You look into those blue eyes and a life you’re sure you have never lived flashes before your eyes.

TG: hey so what sort of insane loot did you rake in today

EB: i got a little monsters poster, it's so awesome. i'm going to watch it again today, the applejuice scene was so funny.

TG: oh hell that is such a coincidence i just found an unopened container of apple juice in my closet it is like fucking christmas up in here

You remember blue text and that blue text is tied to a name, John Egbert.

You remember that both of you played a game along with your two other friends. Then it was the end of the world, complete with meteors falling from the sky.

TG: yes sir, earth is literally under seige by planet fucking jupiter

You remember monsters and fighting and blood, so much blood. You remember dying, a lot. There was so much dying and you remember the blood on your hands when you threw your own dead body out of your window, falling into the lava below. 

You remember seeing another version of yourself, he was color orange and had wings and he was you.

TG: goddamnit

TG: i am the real dave

You remember impossible things, things like aliens and alternate universes and time travel and murderous black dogs. Then there was fighting, a whole lot of fighting. Time didn’t seem to work correctly for you and you felt like you were fighting for an eternity. 

You remember the deaths of other people, and a sword straight through the chest. The feeling of uselessness and incompetence is branded into your head. 

You remember being a failure.

TG: im not a hero

And you think you remember feelings. Under all of that fighting and fear and sadness you can remember feeling something for somebody else, particularly that dumb shade blue that kept you company through all the red.

TG: i should probably text him soon

TG: see whats up

TG: because

TG: i love him

You remember an afterlife, several afterlives. Most of them spent with a slightly charred and beat up version of that blue. 

It feels like you just lived through one thousand different lives and all of them have that blue, they all have this goofy looking black haired kid by your side. It feels like this boy has carved a hole in your heart that only he can fill.

TG: because

TG: i love him

You remember all these things and you wonder briefly, if he is looking at you, thinking the same things.

But when they say “your life flashes before your eyes”, they really mean that it _flashes_.

Because you remember all of it, from the start to the bloody end.

But only for a second.

That life flashes then it dims before going out completely because that isn’t your story, at least not anymore. 

You walk past him, while you try to remember what you thought his name was. He walks past you, and you think his name starts with the letter J.

TG: i love him

The sky is gray and there are puddles on the sidewalk, and you idly remember to make sure not to step into any of them.


End file.
